


逃生游戏BOSS怀了我的孩子 - The Escape Game BOSS is Pregnant with my Child

by Flower_Dragons



Category: The Escape Game BOSS is Pregnant with my Child, 逃生游戏BOSS怀了我的孩子
Genre: Cannot guarantee accuracy, I am really not good at this, I am translating as I read, M/M, This is a translation, mtl - Freeform, this is the first time I am translating anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Dragons/pseuds/Flower_Dragons
Summary: Qi Yu was chosen by an infinite horror clearance game. Relying on cautiousness and some good luck, he successfully passed through one copy after another. But why did he feel like his copy was not the same as others'?In the abandoned hospital, the "crazy murderer" doctor nestled pitifully in his arms.In the mysterious ancient castle, the vampire duke passionately gave him a hot kiss.In the unmanned ghost ship, the little bird skeleton captain hung onto his arm tightly.......They told him in unison: "I am pregnant with your child!"Qi Yu: I am not, I did not!Even if you guys don’t consider reproductive isolation, would you guys mind considering the possibility of two males having children?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Entering The Game (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am translating anything. I am a Chinese speaker but I use mtl so I cannot guarantee accuracy. And I may split up the chapters into parts because I am translating as I read. The rate at which I translate is very dependant on what free time I have in between work. I hope you enjoy it.

**The empty room was filled with a damp and musty smell. The cement walls were covered with messy graffiti. A pile of children’s toys such as dolls and wooden horses were stacked in the corner of the room, gathering dust.**

**The floor was sticky and greasy. Just taking a few light steps, clear footprints could been seen.**

**Qi Yu stood in the middle of the house with a bunch of strangers, at loss.**

**“Where is this place?”**

**The thin girl with short hair on his right sobbed, asking.**

**“You ask me, I ask who?” The blonde delinquent on the left squatting on the ground said angrily. “I was in a group fight. I just got stabbed. I didn’t get to stab them back and I was here.”**

**“I didn’t finish the fight. Once I head back, the boss will definitely scold me. Fucking unlucky.”**

**“Unlucky. You call this unlucky?” The muscular man stepping through the door happened to hear his words. He sneered and walked up to them impatiently.**

**“Come, I’ll introduce it to you.”**

**“Congratulations, you are all dead. But before you died, you were selected by the horror clearance game. And now you are players of this game.”**

**As soon as he said those words, Qi Yu saw a floating screen in front of him, introducing the origin of the game in concise texts.**

**The horror clearance game is a real 3D horror clearance game of unknown origin. Every level is a supernatural scenario. The game requires players to complete the game mission within the tine limit. After the mission is over, the corresponding amount of points will be rewarded. These points cannot be used to buy anything. But it can be used to exchange for life.**

**Players who should have died relies on points to continue living. If they do not complete the mission to earn points. Or if the points earned are too little to redeem enough life, they will die.**

**Players who survived the game called themselves, “Tragically lucky.”**

**“My name is Pei Hu,” the muscular man patted his chest. “This scenario is the third scenario that I’ve experienced. I should be the only veteran, I’ll be the temporary leader.”**

**“Don’t think that just because I am the temporary leader, I will take care of you. The game does not tie us together. We will not live or die together. If you want to listen to what I say, then listen. If not, then don’t.”**

**“My only requirement of you is –”**

**“Don’t go finding trouble.”**

**“Death in the game is death in real life. The mortality rate of newcomers is very high. If you want to survive, just shut up and don’t cry. Just follow the mission of the game. That way, the chances of survival will be higher.”**

**After speaking, he scratched his hair with some annoyance.**

**“Also, there is a ten-minute buffer time for newcomers. Later on, you will see the mission requirements. You can randomly form a team and go around to see if you can find anything. But don’t get too curious and cause problems.”**

**Pei Hu obviously didn’t want to bring around this group of people who will drag his feet. After saying these words, he began to search through the rooms, one by one. Before long, he disappeared from their sight.**

**The rest of the people looked at each other with blank eyes. They obviously had not recovered from the shock of this huge wave of information.**

**Qi Yu was frozen in place, his eyes wide.**

**In fact, Qi Yu did not understand why he was so unlucky today. He was an ordinary senior. School had started not long ago and he was staying late for his graduation thesis.**

**He had finally gotten all the reference that he needed. Seeing the warm sunshine outside his window, he, who had not gotten any light for a long time, got ready to go out and find a small restaurant to have a good meal to reward himself.**

**Then, when he was waiting for the traffic light to turn green, he was hit and killed by a car. Running the red light without braking, the trash driver.**


	2. Entering The Game (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put my notes beside the sentence like in this chapter or at the end?  
> Also feel free to point out any mistakes, typos, or possible mistranslation. Because I can use all the help I can get:)

**Even now, he could feel the severe pain after being run over by the speeding car. He had directly passed out.**

**Then, when he opened his eyes, he had become a player of this game.**

**Depressing.**

**He didn’t even get to eat a last full meal. It was a tragedy.**

**Qi Yu wanted to ask Pei Hu to ask if he would be given food during the game. He has been hungry for more than half a day and had not eaten anything. If he went on like this, he would become the first player to starve to death in the game.**

**After just taking a few steps, the screen appeared in front of him again.**

**【** **Scenario: The last child in the orphanage** **】**

**【** **Mission requirement: Find the last living child in the orphanage and send him to the nearby hospital.** **】**

**【** **The game time is 48 hours in total. If overtime, the mission will fail.** **】**

**【** **Please take note. You cannot forcefully take the child away against his will.** **】**

**【** **I wish you a happy game.** **】**

**It seemed like the buffer time for newcomers was up.**

**Qi Yu carefully read all the words that appeared on the screen. Except that this was an orphanage and that there was a living child in the orphanage, there was no more useful information.**

**However, that was enough for now. At least the mission was very clear and it seemed that the difficulty of the mission was not particularly high.**

**Qi Yu glanced at the teammates who were searching the toy pile. He did not hesitate and walked in the direction Pei Hu had left towards.**

**There was a small staircase leading to the second floor of the orphanage.**

**The old wooden stairs creaked with each step, sending dust flying everywhere. Listening to it made his teeth ache but the stair held up, walking up to the end of the stair, there was not a situation where he stepped on air.** [TN: I had to change the sentence a bit so that it will make sense. This sentence means that the wooden stairs did not break under his weight.]

**From the stairs was a narrow corridor. The floor of the corridor was also covered in dust. But it was much better than downstairs, at least it was not sticky to step on.**

**A row of footprints stretched straight down the corridor.**

**Perhaps it was because Pei Hu showed that he was not easy to get along with. Except for Qi Yu, no one dared to follow him up to the second floor. This was convenient for Qi Yu. Compared to the people downstairs who had to search through the cabinets inch by inch, he felt that it was much quieter upstairs.**

**Following the footprints of Pei Hu, Qi Yu felt that this orphanage was weird.**

**The rooms on both sides of the corridor on the second floor were all locked with big iron locks. The windows were also barred with long iron fences, completely unable to be opened.**

**Is this an orphanage or a prison cell?**

**Footprints stopped in front of a room, it seemed that Pei Hu had tried to enter the room. But failed due to the iron lock. Qi Yu reached over and touched the iron lock. The cold and heavy feel of the iron lock was like that of the one used to lock the back door in his old house. Unless he had the key, this type of lock could not be forcibly opened.**

**“Ka-cha—"**

**What’s that sound?**

**Qi Yu lowered his head and realised that the iron lock in his hand had opened by itself.**

**En? He thought it could not be opened.**

**Looking at the dusty wooden door, Qi Yu fell into a deep entanglement. It’s already opened. Does he enter or not?**

**Why was it that the door that Pei Hu could not open when Qi Yu tried, it opened by itself? Why was he feeling so flustered?**

**Qi Yu put down the iron lock, wanting to find Pei Hu to look at it. Even if he wanted to enter, he had to dragged Pei Hu to enter together. To have a veteran with him when exploring, there would be a sense of safety. Although Pei Hu had said before that he did not like newcomers causing trouble for him, he would probably not refuse those who shared information with him.**

**Having put down the iron lock and taken a few steps back, Qi Yu who was about to find Pei Hu, heard a scream from downstairs.**

**He turned around subconsciously and ran towards the stairs. But before he could ran more than two steps, he suddenly felt his body rise into the air. He was grabbed by the waist and placed towards the side.**

**Because the floating was not obvious. It looked like he heard something dextrously taken a step to the side, avoiding Pei Hu who had rushed over and almost knocking into him.**

**“Excuse me.”**

**Pei Hu said, his eyes scanned Qi Yu in surprise. He did not expect a boy that looked like a little white face to be so agile.**

**He had already prepared to apologize after the collision but he had stepped to the side to avoid it.**

**It seemed like the newcomers this time still had a few good seedlings.**

**Qi Yu innocently stood at the spot and touched his waist.**

**He did not expect that Pei Hu was so powerful. While he was running at fast speed, he still had the time to lift him up and placed him to the side, like he was pulling a green onion.**

**Just, the hands were a bit cold.**

**Neither of them stayed for long, rushing down the stairs.**

**The ground was messy. The toys that were originally piled in the corner were picked up and thrown everywhere. Several wooden cabinets were opened. Its contents were moved out and thrown on the floor. The first floor looked like it had been robbed. Everything that could be turned over had been turned over. Those that could not be turned over were turned over too.**

**In addition to that, the rooms on the first floor were also opened.**

**He did not know which newcomer had such excellent talent for demolition. Although there was no iron lock, they had managed to knock open all the locked doors.**

**There were three rooms in total.**

**A kitchen, a storage room, and a ……duty room.** [TN: I don’t really understand the last one and google is not helping. The raw is 值班室. I suppose it is a place where people work?]

**When Qi Yu and Pei Hu ran down, they saw the short haired girl fallen in front of the duty room. She was covering her face and screaming. The blonde young man and another muscular man were holding wooden sticks that they got from somewhere, staring warily into the room.**

**There were spacious glass windows with a large wooden table against it. A thick stack of yellowed newspapers rested on the table. On the chair behind the table, an old man in dark blue was sitting quietly.**

**With the sound of people running over, the old man slowly turned his head. He had not moved in a long time and as he moved, dust flew off his dry white hair.**

**That skinny face that resembled corpses squeezed out a smile. His mouth opened and closed. His hoarse voice, from seemingly not spoken for a long time, floated quietly in the empty hall, making people feel chills down their back.**

**“Guests have come.”**


	3. Choosing A Room (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for chopping the chapter up into parts. But I don't really have the time to read and translated the whole chapter in one go. Thank you for reading:)

**Guo Yue sat on the floor, looking at that weird and terrifying old man. She wanted to run but her legs were like jelly.**

**She also wanted to scream, but reason told her that this was not a good choice.**

**Although the blonde young man and the muscular man were still standing there, they had all just met, they were only temporary companions. If they were in danger, they would definitely not save her.**

**Guo Yue regretted it. If she had known, she would not have told them that there was a door behind the cabinet.**

**After the mission started, everyone had searched separately. The lobby they were in had been turned upside down. And after confirming that there was nothing, they had divided into groups of two or three and went to check the rooms by the side.**

**Guo Yue was timid. She didn’t dare to leave the lobby so she stayed in the lobby by herself and continued to rummage through the items. Unexpectedly, she really found something. After pushing open the tall cabinet, there was a wooden door behind it. Without thinking about it, she had called the others over, in the end, this happened……**

**Why did they open it?**

**The old man stood up and slowly patted off the dust on his body, shaking off the spider webs and a pile of spider shells that had been dead for an unknown period of time.**

**He seemed to have not moved for a long time. His back hunched over, he was so thin, only his skeleton was left. When he moved, sounds of bones colliding against each other could be heard.**

**Those turbid eyes were deeply buried in sunken eye sockets. When looking at people, they would only moved after a long time, making people feel more chills down their backs.**

**Seeing that he seemed to want to walk towards them, Guo Yue desperately grasped onto her wooden stick and turned her hopeful gaze towards Pei Hu who had rushed down.**

**In her mind, if anyone could deal with the terrifying old man, it must be Pei Hu. He had experienced several games before. He must have bought a lot of good things with points like in novels.**

**Pei Hu did not disappoint her either. He strode past the blonde young man and the muscular man. Then, under the shocked eyes of everyone, he smiled and bowed respectfully.**

**“Sir, are you a staff of this orphanage?”**

**The old man raised his eyes and glanced at him. After standing there for a while, he slowly said, “Yes, my house in nearby. I have no children so I came here to be the doorkeeper and earn some money.”**

**“Oh,” Pei Hu did not care about the old man’s indifference and continued to talk to him enthusiastically.**

**“We were sent here by the hospital. I heard that one of your children is sick and needs to be sent to see a doctor. Is that true?”**

**The old man did not lift his eyelids. “En, there is one more.”** [TN: the part about the eyelid is so odd. I suppose it means that the old man didn’t even look at Pei Hu as he replied.]

**Pei Hu asked, “Then, can we take him away?”**

**The old man replied, “Sure, as long as he is willing to go with you. But it’s already late. It’s not convenient for you to travel. You might as well stay here for a night before leaving.”**

**Pei Hu said, “Okay, then we will be troubling you.”** [TN: sometimes direct translation is just… Should I put it as ‘we will be in your care’?]

**The two of them chat harmoniously, casually deciding that they were staying for the night. The originally gloomy and horrible scene suddenly turned into a chat about lodging under the stunned eyes of everyone.**

**Qi Yu felt that this scene was a bit familiar, unable to resist muttering under his breath.**

**“Why does this feel like chatting with an NPC before accepting a task in a game?”**

**As soon as he said it, he heard a beep in his head and a familiar screen popped up.**

**【Main Mission Triggered: Accommodation】**

**【** **Mission Requirement: Survive a night in the room provided by the orphanage** **】**

**【** **Reward: Information about the living child** **】**

**Qi Yu: “……”**


	4. Choosing A Room (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like our main character is a dumb white lotus kinda shou...... *shrug*
> 
> Anyway, I am doing night shift at a hospital tonight. Hopefully, no ghosts are going to show up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to work:)

**He never thought that his random guess was correct.**

**Thank you to himself for continuing to play games even at the risk of failing college.**

**He saw the mission, and of course the others saw it too. Pei Hu continued to chat with the old man, while secretly giving him a thumbs up. The image others had of him changed from ‘weak chicken little white face’ to ‘fuck, this little white face has a good brain’.**

**Qi Yu: “……”**

**If he knew, he would not been talking nonsense. He put on a polite and fake smile, with only three words in his mind.**

**I’m very hungry.**

**He was really going to starve to death. And tonight, they had to stay at the orphanage, don’t know if there would be any food. Now if anyone had something to eat, even if the other party was a ghost, he would be willing to politely negotiate with the other party before considering running away.**

**So, the game should not be starving players to death, right?**

**The game was just so cruel.** [TN: I am not sure about the last word, the raw for it is ‘绝’ but google is both translating it as amazing and despairing. Just pick which meaning you want to go with and hope it means sense.]

**Perhaps it was Qi Yu’s performance that gave the newcomers a bit of face, Pei Hu’s patience with them improved a lot. When he saw Qi Yu, his face would even have a bit of a smile.**

**“Fortunately, you did not attack,” he explained without prompting. “This is your first game. You don’t know that sometimes the game will place NPCs in scenarios. They usually do not take the initiative to attack the player but will instead provide us with important information.”**

**“Players can also take the initiative to talk. Anyway, if you are respectful and don’t mess around, they will definitely tell you the information. This is the only benefit the game arranges for the players. You cannot miss it, otherwise the mission might fail because of insufficient knowledge.”**

**And everyone was very aware of the consequences of not being able to clear the mission. That was, closing their eyes and dying.**

**Everyone was still young and didn’t want to go see god, so they listened carefully.**

**Only Qi Yu looked at Pei Hu, hesitant to speak but his eyes were filled with desire.**

**It’s night already, where do we go to eat dinner?**

**Pei Hu saw his desire and thought that Qi Yu wanted to know about the arrangement tonight. With the mentality of wanting to cultivate a good seedling, he told everyone about the conversation he just had with the old man.**

**In fact, there’s nothing special, just discussing where everyone was staying tonight and trying to get some other information out of him.**

**From the old man’s mouth, they finally got a little information about the orphanage.**

**The orphanage could be regarded as a public institution, jointly sponsored by the state and a well-known local company. At the beginning, funds were sufficient and arrangement could be made properly for the children’s adoption. But they were still a small state, the government was not too rich. They basically relied on that company to support them.**

**Later, the company went bankrupt and this orphanage also went down with it.**

**Most of the orphans were sent away, leaving him, the doorkeeper, with a few children. Specifically, why those children were not sent away, the old man did not say. Vaguely, saying that they were sick and could not leave. And that him the doorkeeper could not leave until the last child leaves. This was the agreement that he had signed.**

**He did not say what the specific agreement was. But it was obviously not a very happy agreement. Otherwise, why would he still be here watching the door even though he had become like this.**

**Qi Yu suspects that the other party who signed the agreement with the old man was the game. Otherwise, there was no way to explain how he became an NPC.**

**He called this behaviour, malicious extension of employment period.**

**It was very possible that at that time it was bullying elderly that were not literate, digging pits to collect NPCs, profiteer game!**

**This showed that knowledge changed lives!**

**Although he, as part of the new generation of intellectual youth, had fallen to the point of working for game and striving to earn points to survive, he was still very optimistic.**

**So, when do they eat?**

**He was really very hungry.**

**The old man NPC under QI Yu’s hopeful eyes floated over.**

**Carrying a bunch of keys in his hand.**

**“This are the keys to the rooms that you are staying in tonight. Two persons to a room. Three rooms in total.”**

**The old man casually moved, like an eagle catching chicken, picked out two persons from the group and gave them their key.**

**The short haired Guo Yue was paired with the muscular man. The blonde young man was paired with a thin man with glasses. And the long haired girl who did not speak much was paired with Pei Hu. The rest…**

**Qi Yu: “???”**

**Qi Yu asked in a panic, “What about me? Sir, where should I stay?”**

**“You?” The old man glanced at him, his mouth twisted into a distorted and terrifying smile. “Didn’t you already chosen your room, so why are you asking me?”**

**When did he choose his room?**

**Qi Yu almost wanted to claim that he’s innocent. Before he had time to eat his food, he thrown here. Just now, he had only followed Pei Hu’s footsteps, without touching a door. When could he…**

**Yi? He did not touch a door, but it seemed that he had touched a lock…**

**Thinking of the lock that automatically opened, Qi Yu’s face turned green.**

**Everyone was a newcomer, so how come he had special treatment? He did not remember buying any cheats.**

**Regardless of whether it was because of a cheat or not, the room had already been set and the players had no rights to change. After the old man hand out the keys, he head into his own room. The image of finishing his work and getting off work, his face showing that he did not want to be disturbed.**

**Qi Yu did not dare to pull him, so he could only look at Pei Hu aggrievedly.**

**Pei Hu sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “Things are not that bad. The game often would harass the players. Maybe it is just sleeping by yourself for one night. You are a man, don’t despair, bring more tools. If you encounter anything…”**

**“You will have to work hard.”**

**MMP!** [TN: a swear that means …… ‘your mom is a prostitute’.]

**Qi Yu cursed in his mind, doesn’t mean that he would not help.**

**If he was unlucky, doesn’t that mean he would become cold?** [TN: implying that he would be cold like a corpse.]

**With tears in his eyes, Qi Yu grabbed Pei Hu’s hand.**

**“I will work hard. Brother Pei, will the game provide dinner?”**

**Pei Hu: “……”**

**Qi Yu said, “The game time is a full 48 hours, a complete two days. It would at least give us something to eat, right? It would not starve us to death?”**

**Pei Hu’s mouth twitched. He originally wanted to tell Qi Yu that the game would spawn some food at the designated time. But he did not know why, looking at Qi Yu’s eager eyes, what he blurted out was, “I brought a can of beef.”**

**Qi Yu: “!!!!”**

**On the second floor of the orphanage, the locked window was suddenly pushed aside. A slender figure stood by the window. He could be seen faintly picking the bedding off the bed and shaking it before throwing it aside with disgust.**

**After a while, the dusty bed had been cleaned up.**

**And a lovely pink floral bedding was put on, all four pieces in one colour.** [TN: All four pieces as in bed, pillow, bolster and blanket?]

\---

The author has something to say:

Gong: Nicely tidying up the room and waiting for my wife to come sleep with me

Qi Yu: Ah ah ah dad! Whoever gave me canned beef is my dad!

Gong: ?????

Pei Hu: ???? Killing intent?!


End file.
